happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gems the Breaks
"Gems the Breaks" is episode number 6.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Lifty and Shifty discover Splendid’s only weakness and attempt to destroy the super-squirrel! Splendid discovers that justice is a dish best served warmed over with heat-vision! Plot Lifty and Shifty walk out of a museum, arms full of loot from a robbery. They are shocked, however, to find Splendid hovering above the exit, grinning down at them. They throw up their hands in fright, tossing their loot everywhere. A jewel encrusted chest, one of the items they took, opens and a green glowing acorn, kryptonut, falls out. The rays given off by the kryptonut make Splendid nauseous, causing him to vomit. As the brothers begin collecting their stolen goods and put the kryptonut away, Splendid begins to feel better. Shifty opens the box again and Splendid vomits once more. Lifty and Shifty realize the kryptonut serves as Splendid's weakness and before leaving, they open the box several more times to make Splendid throw up. Later, a sick Splendid lies in bed with a thermometer in his mouth and a hot water bag on his head. He hears an alarm go off and flies out of bed to investigate, putting his duty before his health. Lifty and Shifty have just robbed a jewelry store, but before they can get far, they see Splendid wearing a radiation suit for protection. The brothers present the kryptonut, but Splendid is unaffected. This changes, however, when Shifty pulls down Splendid's pants, causing his knees to buckle. He falls down in the road and is hit by a school bus. The crash destroys the bus and causes Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles to fly through the windshield and into a wood chipper operated by Lumpy. Splendid removes himself, uninjured, from the grill of the wrecked bus and takes off once more to stop the dastardly duo. Lifty and Shifty have taken over Giggles and Petunia's lemonade stand, taking the money and tying up the helpless girls. Splendid tries to fly down at them, only to be forced away by the kryptonut. He flies so fast he hits the moon, where he tries to think of a way to attack at a distance. Getting an idea, he uses his laser vision on Lifty and Shifty. Due to the extreme distance, this only increases the temperature slightly, which Shifty solves by drinking some lemonade. Splendid then takes out a thick pair of glasses and fires the laser through the lens, magnifying the heat. This destroys a plane being flown by Handy (killing Handy in the process) and burns the rope binding Giggles and Petunia, setting them free. Unfortunately, it gets too hot and sets them, as well as the lemonade stand's profits, on fire. Lifty and Shifty see this and run away, prompting Splendid to follow them with his deadly laser. Always obeying the rules, Splendid stops the motion of his laser when he comes upon a red light at a street corner. The Mole pulls up behind the laser and begins honking when the laser doesn't move as the light turns green. Annoyed by this, Splendid deliberately destroys The Mole's car. He once more pursues Lifty and Shifty, accidentally vaporizing Cub who plays on a swing set. Lifty and Shifty come upon a lake, which they jump into. Splendid tries to run his laser over them, but the beam is too weak to affect them in the water where they wear diving gear. Fed up, Splendid takes out a set of binoculars and fires his laser beam on the lake again. The extreme heat of the laser causes the water to evaporate, leaving nothing but dead fish and the dead and swollen bodies of Lifty and Shifty. Splendid flies down, once more dressed in a radiation suit, and crushes the kryptonut into powder. He takes his helmet off and blows the dust away, only to have a gust of wind blow the dust right back in his face. The skin on Splendid's face begins falling off and he starts vomiting uncontrollably, hitting Giggles and Petunia with a massive wave of it. He tries holding his vomit in, but this causes his cheeks to swell until he bursts. Back at the lemonade stand, a tired and hot Lumpy drinks a glass of juice. The drink proves to be much hotter than he expected, as he spits it out and fans his burning tongue. Moral "Pressure Makes Diamonds!" Deaths #Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles fly out of a bus and are shredded into Lumpy's wood chipper. #Handy is killed by Splendid's laser after flying out off his plane. #The Mole is immolated on a exploding car by Splendid's laser. #Cub is desintegrated by Splendid's laser on a playground. #Lifty, Shifty and numerous fishes are boiled to death in a pond of water. #Giggles and Petunia die when they are hit by a wave of Splendid's vomit. (debatable) #Splendid's cheeks swell up like a balloon and he explodes. Goofs #When Splendid was in his bed, his tail is not visible (it may be under the blanket, however). #Splendid is on the grass when he's wearing his radiation suit, but he's in the road after his pants are pulled down. #Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles are too small when they go into the woodchipper (they would usually be half of Lumpy's height). #At the speed Splendid was headed toward the lemonade stand, he should have made it there before Shifty opened the box containing the Kryptonut. #Splendid briefly stops his laser flow before destroying The Mole's car, so the laser shouldn't have moved over The Mole's car. Rather, it should have disappeared and then reappeared over The Mole's car. #When Giggles and Petunia are freed and set ablaze, Petunia's head is smaller than Giggles' head, but after the fire stops burning them, Petunia's head is the right size. #When Splendid's nose falls off he starts vomitting through his nose, but when he plugs his mouth, the vomit stops flowing from his nose and builds up in his cheeks. #Lumpy, Giggles, Petunia, Pop, Cub, Handy, and The Mole had more of featuring roles. #When the wave of vomit hits Giggles and Petunia, if you look closely, Splendid pukes his heart, meaning he should of died a little earlier. Trivia #Among the items Lifty and Shifty steal at the beginning of the episode is the Cursed Idol. #Splendid's weakness, kryptonut, is an obvious spoof or reference to Superman's weakness of kryptonite. #Lifty & Shifty steal money from Petunia and Giggles' lemonade stand, which first appeared in Eyes Cold Lemonade. #This is the first episode in which a character has (momentarily) defeated and humiliated Splendid. #This episode marks the first instance that Splendid intentionally killed other characters. #Technically, Splendid killed himself when he tried to hold in his vomit. #After Giggles and Petunia got killed by Splendid's vomit, you can see that Splendid spit out some of his organs, too. #The way Splendid's skin falls off may be a reference to the film Poltergeist. #When this episode aired along with Snow Place to Go and Dunce Upon a Time on Youtube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Deep Six". Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy appear in all 3 episodes. Additionally, Cuddles and Toothy die in all three episodes. #In a Q+A video, Warren Graff and Ken Navarro said that they didn't like this episode. #This was the first instance where Shifty and Lifty kidnapped or took hostage a major character to rob them or to get some benefit from them. The second instance was in Swelter Skelter, where they kidnapped Cro-Marmot. Gallery Lifty Flirting with Shifty by Crazahfangirl12.png|You think'n what I'm think'n Gems The Breaks.JPG|Lifty with The Cursed Idol 546633.png Splendid (Gems).png Giggles and Petunia being robbed.png Splendid glasses.jpg File:Heart.png|Splendid puking his heart Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause